The Beach
by Brine224
Summary: Jack rescues Sydney and someone familiar appears while they're in hiding. Late Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Same drill as always....not mine.  
**Rating:** Ranges PG-13 to R  
**Summary:** Jack rescues Sydney and someone familiar appears while they're in hiding. Let's just pretend we've jumped in time from the end of Crossings to the summer. Lauren is gone and Vaughn is trying to grovel at Sydney's feet…and Jack didn't sleep with Katya  
**AN:** I've had this sitting on my computer for a while and just remembered it.

**********************************

**The Beach**

**_Sauble Beach, Ontario_**

"Dad, are you sure we'll be safe here for two days?"

"Yes. And I would appreciate it if that were the last time you asked." He turned the car down a strip of road a street back from the water. Half a mile down the road he turned into a driveway, turning the engine off, thankful for the cover of night

He glanced in the rearview mirror at Vaughn who was looking sufficiently pensive and unnerved with the lack of information he had provided when he found them earlier that day.

Sydney and Vaughn had been on a mission in Montreal regarding a member of the Covenant with former ties to the Alliance. It appeared as though he had information linking Sloane to Covenant activities the CIA had not approved or even been notified of with his double status.

The mission felt wrong from the beginning but the CIA was adamant they follow up on any Covenant leads; subsequently setting Sydney and Vaughn up to be killed. Jack had reached them in time but the concern for their lives demanded they seek out a place of hiding for a day or two.

"Is this another of your little storage facilities of toys?" Vaughn eyed the house warily.

Jack glared at the younger man as he pulled their meager belongings from the trunk of the car. It crossed his mind that Vaughn should have at least pretended to be grateful that he had saved his sorry ass; however, Jack managed to rein his temper in and walk toward the back door of the house.

"It would seem Mr. Vaughn, that the CIA neglected to teach you to censor your speech. The house belongs to a contact of mine and will be safe for the next two days while the people who are trying to kill you, grow disinterested and look for another target."

Dropping the pack he carried at the door, Jack stepped off the wooden back porch to wander to the tree closest to the fence line.

"Do you think whoever is after us is just going to give up?" Sydney watched her father with growing interest.

"For now, yes," he replied. Standing on his toes he reached into a small notch in the tree, pulling out a key.

"How convenient," Sydney narrowed her eyes, worrying that danger still lurked around the corner.

"We'll sleep tonight and reassess our situation in the morning." Opening the door, he motioned them to enter. "Make sure whatever lights you turn on are at the back of the house and keep them to a minimum. The front," he indicated the part of the house away from where they came in, "faces the beach and is not very far back from the main road."

"Gee, thanks Dad, is there anything else we should know? Like maybe how to walk a straight line?" Sydney responded snidely.

Biting down the bitter retort on his tongue, Jack set his face in grim determination. "There are two bedrooms on the main floor; I'll take the one upstairs. Goodnight." He nodded to both of them.

"Dad," Sydney called as she rushed to beat him to the stairway on the left. "I'm sorry Daddy. Thank you for coming to get us." She wrapped her arms around him in one of the hugs that was becoming more frequent. The ones that said she was still his little girl and she needed him to protect her.

"I'll always come to get you." He held her close, kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight Sydney, I love you." Her answering smile soothed the worry that had previously consumed him. "Mr. Vaughn," he stared at the other man over his daughter's head before pulling away and climbing the stairs.

"My Dad was right, I'm tired." She stole a glance at Vaughn, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder and walked toward the other small rooms. The house was quaint but seemingly serviced every need, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms a kitchen, living room and small dining area. Once again her father had taken care of her.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Vaughn's coy smile indicated he would be more than happy to keep her company.

Mentally rolling her eyes at him, she smiled brightly, "No, I'm fine. Night Vaughn."

With a devastated looked, Vaughn watched the door to her room close in his face. Turning around to the door directly opposite that was clearly his for the night.

* * *

The activity on the beach had died down almost an hour before the car pulled into the driveway of the small beach house. Seeing the other car parked in the dark back drive put her on guard. The house was awash in black, with the trees growing high around the back of the property and the clouds hiding the full moon.

Removing the gun from the back of her pants, she stalked to the back door of the house, finding it unlocked. With the ease of many trained years, she opened the door soundlessly, sliding through the entryway.

Her body seemed to divest itself of mass, floating over the hardwood floors without even a muted shuffle. Navigating the creaky stairs, she entered the large loft area, hidden away from the rest of the house. The door to the bathroom was open and a few articles of clothing were strewn on the floor, irritating her sense of organization.

Keeping a hold on her gun, she tugged her shirt over her head and pulled off her pants, socks and shoes. Taking a moment to place the gun on the bedside table she slipped between the sheets, molding her body to the side of Jack's.

The second her skin touched his she could feel him tense, she issued a calming 'shhh' in hopes of getting him to relax.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was neither clear nor whispered.

"This is my safe house. But I'll be a gracious host and refrain from asking the same question." She dipped her face to rest against his shoulder, pleased that her hairstyle wouldn't cause it to drape around her like a sheet.

"You'll have to find a new hiding place for the key, Sydney and Vaughn saw me take it out of the tree."

"Ah, so they're the ones occupying the rooms downstairs." Her voice was unrecognizable in its low whisper.

"I'm so glad you're here Katya. I've missed you." Jack pulled her close from behind, running his hands over the exposed skin of her back.

**_1/7_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sauble Beach_**

"My gun is on the table beside the bed and my knife is only a foot farther. Do you really want to risk dismemberment by making poorly conceived jokes?"

"Oh Irina! It's you, I was expecting someone else." Jack pulled her on top of him, smiling with self-satisfaction.

"You better not have been." She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, with a teasing glint of anger. "And next time my sister tries to stick her tongue down your throat, hit her," her instructions were spoken with an air of authority.

"I was told never to hit a lady." Jack maintained a closed mouth smile.

"I didn't tell you to. I told you to hit Katya." Irina's serious expression didn't waver, until Jack waggled his eyebrows and her demeanor cracked to give way to silent laughter.

"Does your sister make a habit out of kissing people she hardly knows? Or is that right reserved especially for in-laws?" Jack kept himself busy untying the haphazard bun Irina had thrown her hair into.

"She just likes to torment me. Mostly she reserves her kisses for her own husband." The glint in her eyes forced Jack's brow to crease.

"She's married?"

"Humm," she hummed as his fingers danced through her hair, loosening the strands and massaging her scalp. "For the record I've never entertained the idea of kissing him."

"Good information to have on the record." Jack watch carefully as her eyes closed and her chin dropped to rest on his chest. "I didn't realize you would be here; someone in the Covenant tried to kill Sydney, I thought this would be the safest place to hide while the activity dies down a little."

"I didn't realize I would be here either. Unfortunately I had a similar run in with the Covenant; it would seem Bristows are the flavor of the month." She pulled at the hem of his t-shirt. "Since when did you start wearing a t-shirt to bed?"

Before Jack could respond, the shirt was yanked over his head and tossed to the floor. "Since our daughter and her would-be suitor are sleeping a few meters away. And I've always thought Bristow, at least Irina Bristow, was the only flavor." Leaning in, Jack sucked on her naked shoulder, running his tongue back and forth to the base of her neck.

"It's your only flavor," she breathed. Her need suddenly too great to be held off any longer. "I missed you." Irina's lips crashed down over his in a bruising kiss. Moving away after a significant time, Irina worked her way down his throat to his chest, placing open-mouthed kisses as she went. "Would-be?" She asked suddenly then resumed the journey to his belly-button.

"Sydney is playing hard to get. She doesn't appear all that interested in rebuilding her romantic relationship with Vaughn quite yet." He fingered the strap of her black lace bra. "I'm not all that interested in Vaughn and Sydney's relationship either."

Lifting her head from its position at his pelvic bone, just above the elastic of his boxers, she smiled, desire pooling in the brown of her eyes. "I love our daughter dearly but I have to concur." She moved back up his body, making sure to rub against every part of him. "We'll have to keep it down." Her fingers threaded through Jack's hair as he suckled enthusiastically on her neck.

"Says the screamer," his smile spanned across her flesh.

"It's not my fault you're that good." Jack flipped them over, intent on removing her bra and panties in the minutes to come, his growing erection already pressing insistently against the inside of her thigh.

Downstairs, Sydney opened her bedroom door and peered into the house. Glancing sideways she watched as Vaughn mirrored her movements; his gun was tightly gripped in his hand, prepared to confront whoever had entered. Nodding toward the living room, Sydney raised her own gun and searched for danger.

Finding nothing on the main floor, Vaughn pointed to the stairs with the muzzle of the gun. Taking the stairs side by side, they moved quickly to the landing at the top.

"Dad, we heard-" Sydney's words were cut short as she watched her mother complete a roll and trap her father beneath her on the bed. "Oh my God." Her spy and childhood training fought for control of the situation, the latter winning out and forcing her eyes closed briefly.

"Don't move. Put your hands where we can see them," Vaughn stated evenly. His eyes were unconsciously drawn to the expanse of bare skin and black lace of Irina's upper body that was bared to them.

"It's quite alright Vaughn, I know where her hands are," Jack scowled, but Irina could see the evil glint his eyes bore up close.

Irina dropped her head to bury it in the crook of Jack's shoulder, hiding her smile. "Put your weapons away," she ordered without looking up.

"What makes you think you can give the orders right now," Vaughn glared, holding the piece even tighter in his hand.

Her head flew up; exchanging cold looks with the man who had broken her daughter's heart. "You're in my house, in my bedroom, pointing a gun at me while I'm half dressed. I would say I'm well within my rights."

"Your house?" Sydney's aim wavered, surprise lighting her features. "But why would Dad bring us here if it were..." she trailed off; the answer finding its way into the recesses of her mind.

"Your life was in danger and your father knew you would be safe here." She rolled to the side and off of Jack, keeping her body tightly pressed against his. Her leg draped over his hips in hope of masking his arousal in front of their daughter.

"This is insane." Vaughn shook his head in disbelief.

"Agent Vaughn, lower your weapon," Jack ordered as Sydney's had already dropped to her side. "Go downstairs. We'll be down shortly."

"Jack I don't think-"

"Now Vaughn!" With his tone leaving no room for argument, Vaughn and Sydney treaded down the stairs, astonishment still prevalent in their features.

"You're quite testy." Irina smiled warmly at him.

"I don't appreciate my daughter and her former boyfriend interrupting what was sure to be very good sex." His frown caused her to laugh out loud.

"Ah Honey, are you horny tonight?" Irina got up from the bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and shirt.

"God Irina, it's been almost six months since I last had sex with you. And over a year before that. I'm on the verge here. I really do not want to have to field questions from Vaughn and Sydney right now." He sat up and watched her cover up.

"Oh Jack, you're such a romantic," she mock swooned; he glared in return. "I know Honey, I've been counting the same hours you have but Sydney deserves as much of an explanation as we can give her. I promise I'll be just as ready for you in an hour or so." The evil smile she donned forced a groan from deep in his throat.

"Are you trying to torment me? I can't go downstairs like this!" He stood from the bed to display the large bulge in his boxers.

"I'm pretty sure I can help you with that." He shuddered at the huskiness to her voice. Her hand reached out and grasped his dick beneath the shorts, a little too tightly for comfort. "Know that if you ever even look at my sister or any other woman again I'll cut off your cock and mail it to Sloane." The darkness in her eyes caused him to deflate slightly in her hand.

"Your sister kissed me! I was caught completely off guard," he protested.

"Either way, it's good for you to remember that you belong only to me." With a bruising kiss she let him go and threw his pants and shirt at him. "Hurry up; Agent Vaughn looked a little trigger happy."

_**2/7**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sauble Beach, Northern Ontario_**

The two traipsed downstairs to find Sydney and Vaughn sitting on the sofa in the living room, guns noticeably absent. The men eyed one another speculatively, both trying to read the thoughts of the other.

"Dixon needs to be notified that Irina Derevko is in our custody," Vaughn stated evenly, shooting a look of superiority toward the woman in question.

"We can't do that without exposing you and Sydney and right now the two of you are my priorities." Jack sat in the chair beside one Irina had already claimed.

"The nature of our job is dangerous Jack. If it means bringing in Derevko, I'm in favour of taking the risk." Vaughn ignored Irina this time.

"Michael darling, Derevko is such a mouthful; please call me Irina." She smiled sweetly at the horrified young man in front of her.

"What are you doing here Mom?" Knowing her mother helped search for her during her two year absence made her inclined to listen to an explanation before becoming hostile.

"I told you before; this is my safe house. I needed to disappear for a few days and a vacation at the beach seemed like a nice change. None of my operatives know about this location, so I knew I would be safe here."

"Who's after you?"

"North Korea," Irina said blandly, leaving out the fact that the Covenant was also interested in finding her. "Well, at few disgruntled factions of the North Korean military. It would seem, they weren't pleased when two of their prisoners escaped a firing squad a few months ago."

"Why would they wait so long to come after you?" Sydney asked, feeling slightly responsible for her mother's plight.

"They couldn't find me until two weeks ago. Katya likely alerted them to my location." Leaning back in her chair, she watched as surprise registered on the faces in the room.

"Your sister ratted you out?" Vaughn would have laughed had he not been appalled.

"Katya is who she is. A million dollars secured her contacts and loyalty for the time it took to get you home safely, beyond that I wouldn't trust her if the Pope blessed her himself." Even Jack's astonishment had not abated. "She has her own family to protect and I would not want to be the one responsible for anything happening to them."

"Thank you for helping us in North Korea; we would have died otherwise." Sydney kept her eyes cast down, not wanting to see her mother's reaction.

"The way I see it, we're all in a similar boat; none of us need the attention of government agencies so for the next few days we can call a truce." Irina raised her eyebrows, mirth settling in just beneath the surface of her expression.

"When it's safe enough for us to leave, you're coming with us." Vaughn set his mouth sternly.

"When this armistice is over, I'll go my way and you'll go yours Mister Vaughn."

"You're out numbered," Vaughn protested.

"Actually Vaughn, it's you who's out numbered," Jack nodded in Sydney's direction, noting the apologetic glance she sent toward Vaughn.

"If you'll excuse me; I've spent the last twenty-four hours traveling. Goodnight," Irina called to them as she ascended the stairs.

"Goodnight Sydney, Vaughn." Jack smirked at them as he turned to follow Irina.

"Dad!" Sydney halted him.

"We'll talk more in the morning Sydney." He disappeared up the steep steps.

"If your father is working in league with her, he can't be trusted Sydney." Vaughn stood, pacing the length of the room.

"After this past year I've realized my father is the only one I can trust." She watched as Vaughn flinched at the dig.

"I know what it's like to have someone betray you; someone who is so familiar that it's easier to forget the betrayal than face it. The only difference is I would never make the same mistake twice; I would not be blinded by that familiarity." Angry boiled to the surface of Vaughn's words although their intended target was not in the room.

"I'm sorry you were played Vaughn, but you experienced nothing like what my mother and father experienced. They had ten years together, a child; the comparison between you and them is seriously lacking." Sydney took a steadying breath, "And I haven't forgotten that it was my mother who helped my father search for me when others," her pointed look wasn't lost on Vaughn, "left me for dead."

"Don't throw that back in my face. After all the evidence was laid out and I couldn't deny it any longer, I mourned you."

"You can stop playing the martyr anytime now. Take your chances and leave if you want or stay, I don't really care. I'm going to bed."

Upstairs the sound of a slamming door caused both occupants of the bed to roll their eyes.

"You'd think she would know enough not to slam the door at this time of the night." Jack ran his hand through Irina's hair and looked down at her head pillowed on his chest.

"How do you know it was Sydney?"

"Door slamming is inherent and if I remember correctly it was your signature during an argument."

"A slammed door was merely my way of telling you the couch would be your bed for the evening." Irina smiled. "We don't have that problem tonight."

"Thank God, because we've been interrupted enough for the night." Jack rolled her over, settling himself between her legs.

"The children may be listening," Irina scolded, pulling his head down for a needed kiss.

"We used to be able to do quiet, I'm sure we're still capable." Jack attacked her neck and collarbone, set to ravage her entire body. He tugged at her top, revealing her bra once again to his lusting gaze.

"Jack I've had six months of mental foreplay. I need you to fuck me. Right now," Irina's breathless command urged Jack away from his place at the tops of her breasts, to remove the shorts she wore. She licked her lips, feeling for him within his boxers.

Another door slammed downstairs, barely registering in either of their minds. The sound of angry footsteps moving through the house and finally climbing the stairs sobered them enough to pull away, flush faced and nowhere near satisfied.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Jack asked, as the first one to compose himself.

In her annoyed state, their daughter seemed to miss the condition of her parents. "Vaughn won't stop knocking on my door. I figured he wouldn't chance coming up here tonight." She walked to the couch in the room, dropping her pillow and blanket then turned to her wide eyed parents, "Is it okay if I sleep up here tonight?"

"No," Jack muttered softly under his breath.

"Of course Sweetheart," Irina forced a smile. Sydney turned back to lay out her blanket and get comfortable.

"At least someone will sleep tonight. It won't be me with the granite currently sitting against my thighs," Jack eyes vacillated between frustration and passion as he looked Irina over, whispering his mild angst

"We've waited six months; we can wait one more night. I wasn't going to send our daughter away Jack."

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." He frowned, rearranging the bed sheets around them.

"Go take care of it, if it's so uncomfortable," she continued to whisper, watching as her daughter finally threw the back pillows onto the floor to give herself more room of the sofa.

"No, at least this way you'll feel guilty," Jack smirked despite himself.

"I wouldn't feel guilty either way; frustrated and horny however are definite possibilities." Her hand rested on his chest, still clad in a t-shirt.

"You're both a little flushed; you two weren't fighting were you?" Sydney leaned with her elbows behind her to be able to see over the end of the bed.

"No, we weren't. Now get some rest." He looked at Irina. "She can't truly be that dense."

"We're her parents Jack; I doubt her mind would even consider the alternate possibilities….in spite of what she saw a short while ago."

Jack fell back in the bed wanting nothing more than for the night of torture to end. No sooner had that thought raced through his mind than he felt Irina's scantly clad body press up against his.

"Goodnight Jack," she whispered against his neck.

"This is low Irina, even for you," he said in desperation.

"Isn't it though," she retorted, sleep already claiming her.

Jack lay awake for the better part of the night simultaneously working to keep himself from exposing his daughter to the sex life of her parents and formulating a plan of revenge for the torture his lovely wife had managed to inflict even during her hours of unconsciousness.

_**3/7**_


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up together was a luxury they had not been afforded often over the last year and a half and yet it held a gentle familiarity only a lifetime could provide.

"Is Sydney still asleep?" Irina asked quietly, hearing the change in Jack's breathing to alert her to his consciousness.

"Yeah," he answered, slipping his hand inside the elastic of her underwear and tracing patterns on the soft skin of her ass.

"It's got to be at least nine." Irina's eyes took in the sun through the window. "Let's go for a run."

"I can think of better things we can do with our time." Jack moved his hand further, teasing the skin at the crease of her thigh.

"And I'm positive that none of them can be done while our daughter is sharing the same room." She moved away from his probing fingers. "It's still early enough that most of the beach will be empty." Jack didn't miss the hint.

"Is it safe to go out?"

"I've had this house for over ten years and no one has found me yet." Irina slid out of bed, quietly slipping on a pair of shorts and tank top to run in, when he had not followed suit she turned back to the bed. "It's safe Jack, I wouldn't have met you here last year if it wasn't."

Getting the response he wanted, Jack rose from the tangle of sheets to pull on a pair of shorts and socks from his bag.

A warm wind blew off the water, providing some relief from the morning sun. Surprisingly the humid day had boasted an early crowd to the water. Three kilometers passed without a word between the jogging companions, both satisfied to enjoy the silence. The farther they moved down the beach, the fewer patrons they found.

Jack stole a glance at Irina before speaking, "I'm sorry for exposing your safe house by bringing Sydney and Vaughn here."

"Never apologize for saving our daughter's life," her reply was likely not meant to seem as harsh as it had but Jack smiled anyway.

"What have you been doing lately?" The simple question tore a deep chuckle from Irina's throat.

"If I told you, I may incriminate you." Irina eyed him. "And we wouldn't want that." A frown lit up her mocking lips.

"Of course not," Jack replied. "If we got caught again, it could be another year before I could do this."

Grabbing and pinning her to an abandoned ice cream stand at the far end of the beach, Jack zeroed in on any of the exposed skin bared to him. Lips fought for supremacy, each sharing time as the victor while hands began frantically pulling at clothes.

"We definitely wouldn't want that," Irina gasped once oxygen forced them apart.

Reclaiming Jack's lips, she tugged at the waist band of his shorts. Her need dictating each movement she made until her hips were cradled against his in the most pleasurable…

"What are you doing?"

Irina ripped her mouth from Jack's in surprise at the new voice. Her eyes widened at their inquisitor's high pitched innocence. A slight girl all of four stood a meter from them with squinted eyes and a tilt to her blonde head.

Jack leaned his head against the wooded side of the stand, reining in his frustration at the injustice of the entire scenario. Irina was being dangled in front of him, only to be taken away the moment he touched her. When he finally tamed his breathing and arousal he stood straight to face their intruder, finding Irina explaining.

"My husband was just saying hello to me." Jack wondered if the girl would buy it.

"Oh." She hugged her rubber ball closer to her.

"Are your parents nearby?" Irina knelt, hoping she would appear less imposing.

"They're down by the car. Jacob scraped his knee." She looked from side to side, suddenly realizing her parents were no longer in view.

"How about we walk back the way you came and find them," Jack suggested, remembering the last parked car on the side of the road had been almost a kilometer ago.

The girl turned, waiting for the adults to flank her before reaching out and taking a hand from both of them, leaving Jack to hold her ball. Jack and Irina shared an amused smile over her head.

"What's your name Sweetheart?" Irina held tight to the little hand.

"Annie," she answered and promptly stopped speaking.

The next ten minutes passed with Annie seemingly deep in thought between Jack and Irina who were each scouring the beach for any sight of parents.

"I can't believe her parents just allowed her to wander off. What if she had encountered a sociopath instead of us?" Jack scowled.

"Parent's aren't infallible Jack. And the panic they're feeling right now is punishment enough. Kids will always be curious." Irina attempted to hide her smile at the irony, knowing Jack would not be impressed in his state of sexual deprivation.

"Annie! Annie!" A loud voice called further down the beach.

"That's my Dad," she told her chaperones with what could pass for a four year olds sigh. The harried man caught sight of the trio, racing down the empty beach between them.

"Oh my God Annie, where have you been?" Irina and Jack released the hands they held so the man could pick her up.

"She wandered quite a ways down the beach. We thought we best accompany her back to you just to be safe," Irina explained.

"Are you okay?" The man addressed his daughter. He smiled in relief at her nod in the affirmative then turned his grin on Jack and Irina. "Thank you so much for getting her back to me. You must think my wife and I are horrible parents."

Irina shot Jack a look to shut him up. "Of course not. We remember when our daughter was this age."

"Daddy, how can someone say hello with their tongue in the other's person's mouth?"

* * *

Sydney was thankful her parents had woken and left the bedroom before she was roused. In the middle of the night she had been startled awake by one of her more vicious nightmares to find her parents entwined around one another.

They were draped over each other so acutely that she could not determine where one ended and the other began, as clichéd as the thought was to her. She could, however, see that her mother wore nothing but a minimal bra and panty set, her long leg draped over her father's. Her right hand was under his t-shirt while his was planted firmly on her ass. Not a scene she would have appreciated waking to again.

Folding up the blanket she had used, she realized the irrational impulse was to show her mother she could tidy up after herself. Hearing movement downstairs she decided she should join her parents.

Instead of her parents she found Vaughn, exiting the main floor bathroom. He barely glanced up at her as he walked by.

"Hey, where are my Mom and Dad?" The conversation starter didn't have the effect she was going for.

"You mean they're not upstairs?" Vaughn asked with panic. "They're not down here. They've left; I can't believe I let you talk me out of calling Dixon last night." His brow etched in anger.

"I'm sure there's an explanation. My father would never just leave and abandon me or the CIA," Sydney placated. She walked the short distance to the kitchen quickly finding and reading a note that had been left behind.

"They went for a run and should be back soon," she handed Vaughn the slip of paper.

"How do we know they actually went for a run? Maybe they're banking on the fact that we won't start to look for them for another hour."

Sydney rolled her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides to keep from hitting the paranoid man beside her.

"Because they wouldn't get very far without a car," she pointed out the back window at the two cars still parked in the rear driveway.

"Fine, they have one hour." He checked the time on the microwave clock.

"Let's see if my mother keeps anything to eat here." Sydney opened the fridge.

Inside she found baking soda, a few cans of soda, jam, ketchup, peanut butter and margarine. Unimpressed, she closed the door and moved on to the freezer. It appeared she hit the jackpot with carefully stacked items ranging from meat and bread to milk and juices.

"Here, put this in the microwave to defrost," she handed Vaughn the bread. A moment later she pulled an orange juice concentrate can and the milk from the freezer before closing it.

"Will the milk still be okay?"

Sydney looked at it skeptically, "I don't know. I'll have to ask Mom how long it's been in there but it should be fine."

The front door on the house's beach side opened, admitting a laughing Irina and frustrated Jack.

"There was nothing remotely humorous about it Irina. That little girl is likely traumatized."

"Jack, stop being such a tight ass. She won't even remember us in years to come. Her parents on the other hand won't forget." She grinned like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

"You two were up early." Sydney met them at the front entrance with Vaughn hot on her heels.

"We wanted to get a run in before it got too hot." Jack pulled two bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Irina.

"What happened to the little girl?" Sydney asked, smiling at the tenderness she was witnessing in her parents.

"Your mother got a little too graphic on the beach," Jack answered then took a drink from his water.

"That's a bold faced lie!" She defended herself. "Who pushed whom against the ice-cream stand?" She poked him in the chest to highlight her point.

"Don't worry Mom, I've learned to take everything you and Dad tell me with a side of suspicion so I'm sure you both played a part," Sydney tried to joke but didn't quite make the impact she was hoping for, when blank stares were all she got.

"You know, bater," she gestured to her mother, "and bated," her hand turned to her father who merely raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"So that's what they're calling it now," Irina said suggestively, her smirk no longer able to remain hidden.

Sydney sighed in silent relief that she hadn't broken the spell that seemed to have captivated everyone in the beach house. Nor did she want to seriously insult her parents; they were not people to trifle with.

"WE were wondering if everything in the freezer was still okay to eat," Vaughn finally asked.

"Everything should be fine," Irina took a drink of the water Jack had given her.

"I've got some work to do," Jack looked meaningfully at Irina.

"I'm going to lie out on the beach. If I'm going to be forced to hide out here for a few days, I'm going to enjoy them." She kissed Jack and went to grab the things she wanted on the beach with her.

"I'll come with you." Sydney turned for her room. "Mom, do you-" she started.

"Come up stairs; I've got a bathing suit you can borrow," she answered before hearing the question Sydney was going to ask.

"Vaughn?" Jack questioned, wanting to know what the younger man was planning to do that day. He didn't quite trust him not to alert the CIA and every other intelligence organization to their location for the sole purpose of having Irina apprehended.

"Uh, I'll um just take a walk to the strip and look around." Vaughn was attacked by what he liked to think was a rare moment that Jack intimidated him.

_**4/7**_


	5. Chapter 5

Vaughn meandered through the streets of small houses bustling with people eager to spend time at the beach before the weather once again turned cold. The strip at Sauble Beach entrance was far more inviting in the light of day than it had been the night before. People of all ages lined the streets looking at the beachwear and water toys to use. One shop rented sea-doos and tried to entice him into taking one for a spin but he declined.

Cars lined the road running behind the dunes of the beach and a mountain of bikes were tethered to bike racks, posts, and fences. Vaughn was curious if this small town in Northern Ontario was always so busy in the summer. In spite of the throngs of people milling about it seemed Sauble Beach managed to retain its small town charms.

A sign just off the strip illuminated the reason for the unusually high number of people at the beach on a weekday. It read 'International Beach Volleyball Tournament' with the date running right through the time Vaughn expected to be staying.

He wondered how he missed the numerous nets set up at the more commercial end of the beach when he had walked down. A few games were actually in progress. He deduced that sharing a residence with Irina Derevko and Jack Bristow had distracted him to dangerous proportions.

Spending a while longer ducking in and out of various stores and Vaughn began to walk back down the road behind the water to the more secluded part of the beach.

* * *

"What part of this could be considered a bathing suit Mom? There isn't enough fabric to cover the essentials." Sydney shifted self-consciously on her towel beside Irina on the sunny beach.

"It gets rid of those pesky tan lines Sweetheart. They're very unattractive." She waved dismissively at her daughter. "And I've seen some of the outfits you wear for work so don't bother feeling modest now." Irina lifted her head to look at her daughter through her Chanel sunglasses.

Irina had flipped to her stomach and tossed her top after a while on her back while Sydney remained sunning her stomach and doing the best to keep the sun from slipping through the edges of her sunglasses. Sydney noticed that her mother tanned with the temporal precision of a military operation, quickly realizing how similar her parents truly were.

"But thongs Mom, really?" Sydney said.

"You could always take it off Sydney." Irina went back to the book Sydney had watched her devour in the few short hours they had been outside.

"Does Dad know this is what you wear on the beach?" She asked before realizing the question could imply a possessiveness her parents didn't subscribe to.

"Of course he does," Irina stated. "We stayed here last year while we were looking for you." Sydney watched a suspicious grin develop on her mother's lips. "Your father picked out the suit I'm wearing," she told her daughter slyly.

"I don't want to hear the rest on this story do I?" Sydney eyed her mother through the borrowed Gucci sunglasses.

"I don't know," Irina said slowly. "It's one of my favorites."

Sydney grabbed her T-shirt and threw it at her mother's head laughing. "Stop. Now you're just being cruel."

"What do you expect?" Irina laughed, pulling the material off her face. "I'm the notorious Irina Derevko. Cruel is my signature."

"I learn something new everyday," Sydney said sarcastically, dodging the shirt her mother threw back her way. "I never would have known that disclosing my parent's sex life was one of the best torture devices of this century."

"It doesn't illicit so much torture as it does jealousy and a sense of failure and inferiority in the men when I begin talking about your father." Irina slid her sunglasses to the end of her nose so Sydney could see the seriousness of her gaze.

"Oh God Mom," Sydney covered her face with her forearm

"What can I say Sydney? Where you and your father are concerned, I am a very lucky woman." She shifted around on the towel to be sure her breasts were tucked back underneath her as she settled down again.

Neither spoke for a few minutes; leaving Irina time to revel in the fact that she was lying on a beach with her daughter in the middle of the afternoon. More surprising was that they were able to have a civil if rather revealing discussion.

"Hey Mom?" Sydney asked, her forearm still covering her face.

"Mmmmhumm," Irina adjusted her head currently pillowed on her crossed arms to look at her sun bathing companion.

"For um comparative purposes…." she paused, removing her arm and looking at her mother, "how lucky are you concerning Dad?" She appeared uncomfortable but very curious as to the answer.

"There was an old wives tale that shoe size was a good indicator of penis size."

"Oh God, you just said penis! My mother just said penis!" Sydney wailed with a smile on her face.

"Anyway, for the most part I'd guess the wives' tale is just that….a tale. But where your father is concerned Sydney, it's almost deadly accurate."

"But Dad wears a size thirteen shoe," Sydney told her mother with disbelieving humour colouring her voice.

Irina merely raised both eyebrows and smiled a justifiably satisfied smile.

"Impossible," Sydney declared seeing her mother's face.

"Hardly. Let's just say that I wouldn't have been running this morning or walking for that matter if you hadn't slept in our room last night."

"Okay. I'm sorry for asking. Oh God mother, if there was ever a time you wanted information out of me you should ask now because I would do just about anything to get you to stop talking." Sydney rolled to her stomach to mirror her mother's position.

"You poor deprived girl," Irina teased.

"I am not. It- It's not how big it is, it's how it's used that counts." Sydney was impressed she had come up with that little clichéd saying considering there was currently a rather loud symphony playing in her head.

"I would have to agree with you Sweetheart." Her smiled softened for only a moment then turned feral. "And boy does your father know how to use it."

"Mother!" Sydney yelled, ignoring Irina's laughter. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look my own father in the eye again."

"Oh Honey, don't be so dramatic. Be happy your father and I have a sex life. It's better than having us trying to kill each other." Irina reached for her water and took a drink.

"I don't know; the latter is sounding pretty good about now." Sydney couldn't maintain her look of disapproval and dissolved into laughter.

"Ah….what's so funny?" A deep voice asked from behind.

_**5/7**_


	6. Chapter 6

Both women lifted their heads to look toward their feet. Vaughn was standing there, not sure where to rest his eyes.

As he had walked down the beach, he had begun trying to spot Sydney and Irina. The farther he got toward the house, the fewer people populated the golden sand. About a quarter mile down the beach he saw two women lying on their backs sunning themselves. With every step he took on the unsteady surface it brought the two women into sharper focus. They were in the skimpiest bikinis he had ever laid eyes on; the bottoms no more than a strategically crafted thong and the top two simple pieces of fabric and a few strings.

He stood unsure if he should approach them or not, when one of the women shrugged off her bikini top and twisted to lay on her stomach. Vaughn had already realized, despite his belief that the two women were Sydney and Irina Derevko but what he wasn't sure of was which of them had just discarded their top.

When the second woman turned on her stomach his legs suddenly began to work again; however, his brain was sending signals for him to run in the other direction, a message his muscles refused to cooperate with.

He had opened his mouth before he really knew what he was saying and two pair of brown eyes cloaked in sunglasses turned on him.

"Actually Mr. Vaughn, Sydney was just telling me something about you that sincerely disappointed me." Irina shook her head in dismay while Vaughn gave both of them a questioning look.

"You know you're going to get arrested for public nudity. Put your cloths back on," he demanded of Irina, trying not to display his fear of his eyes slipping from her face.

"I'm not doing anything that could get me arrest Michael," she said smoothly, appreciating how he flinched at his hearing his name from her lips.

"It would be a first time for you if it was true but you're on a public beach topless. It's against the law." He set his mouth, a frown firmly etched into it.

"The province passed a law a number of years ago permitting women to go topless," she told him. "Anywhere," her added comment was delivered with a devilish grin.

"Is there something you needed Agent Vaughn? Or were you planning on gawking a while longer because I can turn over if you want to get a better look?" Vaughn could feel her glare through the dark glasses.

"Th- there- there's a- a bally beach um I mean beachyvolley, I mean…" Vaughn huffed in irritation at the brain cramp he was experiencing. He shook himself visibly to get control over his nerves. "Down the beach, there's a beach volleyball tournament. I was thinking we could maybe go check it out," he tore his gaze from Irina to look at Sydney beside her.

Sydney felt compelled to check with her mother on the matter. "Do you mind Mom?" She rolled over and sat up.

"Of course not Sweetheart." Irina re-pillowed her head on her arms. "Try to be back by dinner time; we'll go out for something," she added, watching Sydney pull a white cotton skirt and pink tee (borrowed from her mother) on.

"Kay Mom. I'll see you in a bit." Sydney grabbed her bag and started down the beach.

"Oh and Agent Vaughn," Irina called to him, "don't worry; I won't tell Jack you were ogling my breasts. He and I are both very possessive." She waited for Vaughn to stumble away before laughing out loud. Once she sobered and picked up her beach gear she bolted for the house.

Jack heard the glass door slam; a bag dropped to the floor and urgent foot steps up the stairs to the bedroom and sitting area.

"What's wrong?" He asked upon seeing Irina rushing to him.

"As of this moment, nothing," she landed in his lap, obscuring the laptop's view, "Vaughn and Sydney are out investigating the community. I don't know how long it will last but for now we have the entire house to ourselves."

Jack smiled, "Well then we should make the best of the time we have." He managed to flip her beneath him on the sofa, locking her lips to his simultaneously.

"Forget the foreplay Jack," Irina breathed as he trailed down her neck. "I'm ready to go right now."

His grin widened to impossible limits before he made quick work of the shirt and skirt she had thrown on before crossing the street back to the house.

"You wore that to the beach," he groaned seeing her bathing suit. "And you didn't invite me," he mock scolded, taking the time to divest himself of his shirt and pants."

"How quickly you forget our daughter was with me on the beach. I'm sure she wouldn't have appreciated the show." Irina claimed his lips again. "Bed," she said against his mouth.

They rose gracefully, neither breaking the close contract of their bodies or lips. Irina's bikini top was discarded for the second time that day by her husband's knowing hands.

"Please tell me you didn't share the story of the bikini with Sydney." Both dropped to the bed, eager to create more friction between them.

"Oh my God Jack, you just said bikini. My husband just said bikini." Irina laughed at his confused look before assaulting his senses with her heated kiss once more. "Sydney's words from when I told her the story behind this bikini."

Jack didn't quite believe her. "Sydney reacted like that when you said bikini?" His disbelief was evident.

"Of course not," she gasped as he paid special attention to a nipple, "that was her reaction when I said penis." She grabbed the bulged still incased in his boxers.

"You didn't." His head came up, startled at both her words and the sensation.

"Oh but I did." The glint in her eye told him everything.

"You are a wicked, wicked woman."

"No more talking," Irina hushed him.

For a few minutes they dueled, both trying to get the upper hand and just as Irina began to remove Jack's boxers, the door bell rang.

"You've got to be kidding me," she cursed several times in several languages.

"Don't worry about it. They'll go away." Jack aided in the removal of the last of his clothing.

The doorbell rang again.

"Jack," Irina moaned at the sound.

Jack didn't seem to hear her, and the bell rang for a third time.

"Jack." But again he managed to stay focused on working his way down Irina's body.

"Jack!" She said more insistently. "Whoever they are, they're not going away."

She heard a deep sigh as he stopped his ministrations. "I'll go see what they want." Jack pulled on a loose pair of shorts and shirt. "If I'm not back in five minutes I've been arrested for homicide," he told her seriously.

"Jack's that's preposterous." She rolled her eyes. "You would never get arrested….you can discard of a body better than that." He smiled and gave her a very uncharacteristic wink then descended the stairs to hear the doorbell ring again.

Jack swung the door open with enough force to have likely pulled it from its hinges. The couple standing on the other side hid their stunned expressions at the suddenness with bright smiles.

"Hi," the man outside said brightly.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked with barely contained antagonism.

"We hope so," the man said, "you see, we're from out of town and we're here for the day with the kids but we left to get something to eat and now there aren't any parking spots along the nicer end of the beach. We were just wondering if we could park our van in your driveway?"

Jack looked past the couple to find a van on the road in front of the house and three children with bathing suits and toys in hand, ready to no doubt wreak havoc.

"You're welcome to it." He forced a smile, gesturing to the concrete driveway. He didn't want to bring undo attention to them, so the visions of strangling the couple at the door got pushed aside. "We use the one in the back anyway."

"Thanks so much," the man's wife said.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom," one of the boys in the family whined, jumping around with the urgency of it.

"I don't suppose we could trouble you to use your washroom as well?" The woman grinned sheepishly.

Jack's fist tightened on the edge of the door, wanting nothing more than to give the visitors a good kick in the ass.

"Of course," he ground out, trying to maintain the smile no matter now tense it had become. "Please come in." He opened the door wider.

"Kids, get over her. Jase hurry up and go to the bathroom. Patrick and Jennifer don't touch anything. This man is going to let you into his houses; don't destroy it." Jack's eyes widened, recognizing the potential damage three kids could do in very little time.

"How about you put the kids on the couch." He closed the door behind them, muttering lowly, "Or in a cage, they wouldn't be able to do much damage from there."

After the youngest boy had finished in the downstairs washroom the other two had full bladders as well suddenly. Jack stood as patiently as a man waiting to encounter a firing squad in the archway between the living room and kitchen.

"So do you live here full time?" The man attempted to make small talk, looking strangely uncomfortable with Jack staring him down.

"No. It's a gateway. We only come up here when work permits." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, you're not here alone then," this time the woman spoke, fighting to keep her son in her lap at the same time.

"No, I'm here with my-" Before he could finish he heard movement up stairs.

"Jack!" Irina called gently as she glided down the steps. "Who are you talking-" She caught sight of the family, thankful she took the time to re-dress before going down. "Hello." She gave them a half smile, her eyes scanning and cataloging everything visible about them. "I wasn't aware we had guest." She raised an eyebrow at Jack who merely shrugged.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this. You husband was kind enough to take our terrors in and give them a bathroom to use," the woman greeted Irina.

"If there's one thing I've always said about my husband, it's that he's kind and generous to a fault." She smiled more out of ironic humor than anything else and wrapped her arm around Jack's waist.

"Well, we thank you. Otherwise we would have had to listen to all three complaining about needing the bathroom as we drove back down to the strip.

"Can we go now Mom? It's going to be dark soon if we don't get back to the water." The little girl had her hands on her hips looking annoyed that they had to wait for her other brother.

"Relax Jennifer, the water isn't going anywhere," her mother scolded. "Now don't all three of you have something to say to the nice people?" She encouraged.

"Thanks," the girl responded, followed by similarly lackluster thank-yous from her brothers.

"Really, thanks again we appreciate this," the man spoke genuinely for his family.

"Not a problem," Irina told him. The man shivered, feeling her eyes boring into him.

"We better go before the natives get restless." He pointed to the kids who were already heading out the door.

"Bye," Jack and Irina said together. When the door closed she turned to look at Jack.

"Who was that guy?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He shook his head. "And I don't care. They're gone; we're alone; that's all that matters." He pulled her in the direction of the stairs, taking a moment to feast on her neck.

"Mom! Dad! We're back." The back door slammed, rattling the house. "When did you want to get dinner?" Sydney called.

"We brought her into this world you know," Jack whispered into Irina's ear, "we can take her out."

_**6/7**_


	7. Chapter 7

"What's so great about this place?" Vaughn's eyes flitted over the interior of the beach side restaurant.

"Nothing," Jack answered sharply. He had not been in a very good mood since Vaughn and Sydney returned to the house earlier that day.

"Good food Michael and if you noticed, there isn't much else to choose from around here." Irina laid a calming hand on Jack's forearm.

"Table for four please," Sydney said to the young hostess.

"Right this way," she smiled, welcoming them to the restaurant.

"So Mom, how long had you had the house here?" Sydney busied herself looking at the menu.

"A few years," Irina didn't fully relax into her seat until she had surveyed the entire building and its patrons.

"Why here?" Irina raised an eyebrow. "I just mean that you could be anywhere in the world more exotic than here," Sydney implored with her hands.

"I like doing things people don't expect from me. It also helps to keep me alive," she said pointedly. "It's relaxed here, friendly but people aren't interested in anyone's business but their own. And the town is transient enough that no one would think twice about an outsider moving in and visiting infrequently," she further explained.

"It's nice. I like it here," Sydney uttered thoughtfully, drawing a smile from her mother.

"You're welcome here any time you like. In the winter the roads get a little tricky to drive on but the house is always open."

"Thanks. I just may take you up on that." The two women shared indulgent grins.

"So when do you think it'll be save to go home," Vaughn broke into their conversation like a dousing of cold water. He received a sharp look from Sydney for his efforts.

"It should be relatively safe to leave tomorrow," Jack communicated his regret to Irina silently.

"I have to be going tomorrow anyway," she told him. "The Covenant is becoming bolder. I'm hoping they'll lead me to their central operator."

"Isn't that a little too dangerous," Jack urged.

"Perhaps, but it needs to be done." Irina laid her hand over his on the table and wound their fingers together. Jack squeezed hers and nodded in agreement.

"You don't know who's running the Covenant?" Vaughn sounded surprised.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Vaughn but despite your active imagination I am not the conduit to all things evil."

"You must know something," he continued.

"I know enough to tell you to keep your distance. They don't play by the rules." Her eyes darkened.

"Since when do terrorist cells play by the rules," he shot back angrily.

"We all have rules Mr. Vaughn. Those of a terrorist may differ from yours but they do exist. And if they didn't you wouldn't be able to stop the terrorists you do." Her tone sharpened and her eyes ripped through Vaughn, wanting to make a lasting impression on the young man.

"You deal in the environment the Covenant operates in. You must suspect someone to be running it." Sydney took a sip of water, the ice cubes rattling off the glass.

"Of course I do," she shrugged, "as does your father and likely every other seasoned intelligence operative. There are limited few who could have amassed such power over such a short amount of time." Vaughn and Sydney waited expectantly for her to give them names. "But with information as limited as it currently is, we would be remiss in simply guessing." The two younger agents deflated marginally when they realized she wasn't going to divulge anything.

Their meals were served and Vaughn found himself captivated by the sight of Jack and Irina actually eating. Sydney elbowed him on more than one occasion to get him to pull his eyes away from her parents.

"Your father tells me you moved into a new apartment Sydney." Irina took a long slow drink.

"Yeah, it was kind of nice getting to decorate from scratch again. And it's in a better building than my last apartment. Weiss," she paused realizing her mother wouldn't know who that was, "an agent we work with lives in the building too. It's great having someone near by I can hang out with." She kept her eyes on her parents to avoid Vaughn's.

"Agent Weiss," Irina said thoughtfully, "I don't believe I met." She drifted back to her days in CIA custody.

"That's because you shot him," Vaughn interrupted snidely. "He spent most of the time you were in CIA custody recovering in the hospital." He managed to bring the comfort level around the table to an ultimate low.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Irina recovered quickly. "I assume he's doing better now?"

"Agent Weiss is perfectly healthy, despite his undoubtedly high cholesterol," Jack assured, throwing a glare to Vaughn urging his caution. "In fact I recall him mentioning, without provocation I might add that he uses his bullet wound as a pick up line." He raised a sardonic eyebrow.

Irina chuckled, "He sounds like a magnificent friend Sydney. I'm glad to know you're had someone outside your father to rely on since you've come back." The sting Vaughn felt at her words was obviously meant.

"What's that on your hand Mom?" Sydney's eyes caught sight of a glint of gold on her mother's finger.

"It's my wedding ring Sydney," Irina brushed off the question.

Sydney's eyes immediately went to her father's hand finding its mate anchored on his finger. "Dad, you're wearing one too."

"Yes." He made it seem as though it weren't the revelation Sydney was making it out to be. "Your mother keeps the rings with her and when we can take a moment away from our respective jobs we put them on."

"It's something of a tradition we began while we were looking for you," Irina explained further.

"That would make sense considering if anyone saw your father wearing it he would likely be indicted for half a dozen felonies. We're probably going to be indicted for more than that just for sitting at this table together," Vaughn's comments were somewhere between a whine and harsh statement.

Wanting to change the topic of conversation fast, Sydney turned to her mother. "So what have you been doing recently Mom?" She picked her words carefully.

"Oh you know, a little bit of murder, torture and some blackmail here and there." She tried to maintain a straight face but cracked at the unrestrained horror on Vaughn's. "Sorry. Bad joke," she sobered. "I've been doing some reconnaissance. The road map of the intelligence world is ever changing and if I intend to stay alive I have to know who my enemies are."

Vaughn frowned. "Excuse me; I've suddenly lost my appetite." He threw down his napkin and did his best to storm out of the building.

Irina turned dark eyes toward Jack as Sydney wasn't sure where to look.

"Excuse me," Jack's deep timber seemed a sudden intrusion at the otherwise silent table.

Irina followed his movements until he was out the door. She wasn't sure what to say to her daughter, her interpersonal skills had dwindled in efficiency from lack of use since having to leave the persona of Laura Bristow.

* * *

Jack frowned at having to walk on sand in his dress shoes to get to where Vaughn stood. The younger man looked over his shoulder, his mouth set in disgust at Jack.

"Agent Vaughn, let me make something very clear-" he was interrupted by a very perturbed Vaughn.

"No, let me make something clear. I can't stand sitting with that woman. I can't stand even being in the same vicinity as her. And I can't seem to figure out how you manage after everything she's done to you; after everything she's done to Sydney. Her actions aren't only reprehensible; some of the things she's done are unimaginable. I will not have-"

"Stop speaking Mr. Vaughn," Jack asserted himself into Vaughn's diatribe. "I don't care what your feelings are toward Irina. I don't care what your feelings are toward anything. You are here for one reason only; in order to save my daughter's life, I had to save your sorry behind as well. Make no mistake, if I had it my way you would no longer be breathing." Jack's face was impassive, no inkling of emotion outside of his words displayed.

"You broke my daughter's heart. So count yourself lucky I haven't exacted my revenge and even luckier I've kept Irina from exacting hers. Now my daughter and her mother have scant hours remaining to spend together and if you even think to ruin this for them, nothing will keep me from putting a bullet between your eyes," he spit out the final words, spun on his heel and strode back into the restaurant.

* * *

The foursome returned to the beach house late in the evening having enjoyed the warm night air and the throngs of people still milling about the beach and surrounding area. Vaughn had been noticeably subdued since his 'talk' with Jack and the two women were left only to wonder at what had gone on between the two men.

Irina thought of nothing but learning as much about her daughter as she could in the short hours she had left with her. She knew what one could fine in a CIA profile but she wasn't sure what drove her daughter, what essence made her who she was.

"I can't believe it's already eleven o'clock. It feels like we just left the house," Sydney commented upon seeing the house's mantel clock.

"It's late and if you're planning to leave tomorrow, you'll want to be up early. I assume you'll be driving across the border to Buffalo to the airport." She had turned to Jack.

"Yes. I believe that's our best option. There is a small airfield near here that could get us back to L.A.; however the likelihood of finding a pilot to take us on such short notice is slim," he answered.

"I'm going to bed." Vaughn wanted to make his escape before he said something that would end in Jack's gun being point at his head.

"I'm going to stay up for a bit and go over some of the reports we collect a few days ago on the Covenant," Sydney said. She nodded to her parents who appeared more than ready to go to bed.

"Goodnight Sweetheart," Jack told her, his sentiments echoed by Irina.

"Night Mom, Dad."

For close to an hour neither Jack nor Irina even looked at the bed, both too caught up in their escape plans for the following morning. They bounced ideas off one another to ensure that the Covenant would have no way to intercept them in their travels. When they finally felt confident in their strategies, they fell into bed.

"Do we even attempt to get beyond recklessly making out?" Irina asked from her position sprawled on top of Jack.

"I think it's worth a try even if an interruption is inevitable." He ran his hands under her shirt, placing careful pressure on her spine.

"Wait for it," Irina said softly. "Wait for it," she said again.

"Mom, Dad?" Sydney called as she walked up the stairs. "Are you still awake?" She asked, peeking her head around the corner.

"Yes, we're still awake," her mother's voice was muffled by her father's chest.

"Did you need something Sydney?" Jack asked softly.

"Umm would you mind if umm," she got lost seeing her parents so content with one another. She wanted to be part of that, to have her family again. "I was just wondering," she stuttered, not sure what her parents would think of her request, "it's just that we're leaving in the morning and I don't know when I'll get another chance to see you so I was wondering if I could sleep with you guys tonight." She shifted back and forth on her heels, afraid to see their reactions.

Jack rolled his eyes heaven ward while Irina turned a taunting smirk his way, mouthing 'I told you so'. Neither wanted to be the one to send their daughter away, especially considering it could be months or years again before they laid eyes on each other.

"We both knew the day we had her that she would come first in our lives," Irina whispered as she moved off her husband.

"Yes but no one ever told us how much we would end up sacrificing for her," he shot back just as quietly.

"Sydney, of course you can stay with us tonight. I just hope you've gotten over your kicking habit," she told her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Irina pushed Jack over to make room for their daughter beside her.

"When you were little, you would sleep with me when your father was away. I used to tell him that you were scared and missed him and that was way I allowed it but the truth was that I missed him just as much and liked to know that you were there with me." She felt Jack encircle her waist from behind. "But boy did you kick. I woke up one night to find your leg in my face just waiting to give me a black eye. I straightened you out before that happened but it didn't protect the rest of my body." She smiled at the memory, remember finding it amazing that a little girl could do so much damage to a trained fighter.

Sydney snuggled in tight to her mother, loving the feel of her hugging her close. She closed her eyes and felt herself fast slipping into sleep. "Love you Dad, love you Mom. Night," she uttered softly as sleep claimed her tired soul.

"Jack," Irina whispered, the tears seeping into her voice.

"I heard her Irina. And I always knew she loved you, that's one thing that scared me the most when you first came back." He tightened his hold on her.

"What was the other?" She asked.

"What?" He was confused.

"You said it was one thing that scared you that means there had to be something else that scared you; what was it?" She prodded, unable to get a feel for how the question affected him because his eyes were behind her.

"My love for you," he finally answered after a prolonged silence.

"Does it still scare you?" She picked up one of his hands, kissing the knuckles.

"The intensity of it does sometimes but for the most part I'm just happy to feel again at all." Jack wasn't sure whether his confidence was coming from inside of himself or whether having Irina's intuitive eyes turned away was allowing him to tell truths he never thought himself capable of.

"I am too Jack."

In the morning Jack and Sydney would wake up and find the third occupant of their haven gone and two pieces of paper left in her wake. The first was a note to Sydney stating in her mother's scrawl _'Give the idiot downstairs one more chance.'_

The second had been placed on Jack's chest to be sure he wouldn't miss it in the morning. It simply said _'It's your turn to keep them safe but I'll want mine back soon'._

Jack held up a chain with two gold bands weighing down one end.

_**7/7**_

*****_For those interested in Set Me Up, I'm not exactly sure what the status of the story is. I would like to see it completed and like to think I haven't abandoned it forever but I'm not sure how timely I'll be getting to it. By revisiting some of my other works I'm hoping to be inspired to finish it. So thanks to those who have shown continued interest._


End file.
